


The Princess and the Tea

by GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, Tea shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: He probably should have noticed that the person reaching to the bottom shelf in sinfully tight pants was a guy, but in his defence- his brain didn’t function before at least three cups of tea.





	The Princess and the Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zwiezraczek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwiezraczek/gifts).



> I got zwiezraczek who left the prompt pretty open soooo- “Coffee Shop” AU where Yuri and Phichit work at Celestino’s Tea Shop right outside Toronto University. JJ is a regular who really sucks at communication. (I know, I *said* coffee shop but it ended up with tea. *shrugs* sorry ‘bout that. I also included a bit of a tradition from my friend’s school)  
> 

“Hey Princess,” the words that would doom any hope of a chance with the beauty in front of him spilled from his half-awake lips.

“What did you just say?”

Oh, _oh._ That was definitely _not_ a princess.

“Stop staring, close your mouth, order or move asshole.”

“I, uh… shit, I didn’t know you were. I mean the hair and the pants.”

Yeah, _that’s_ going to help.

“PHICHIT! Get your ass out here and deal with the idiot.”

From the back room, a voice called out, “Man, I _just_ got you this job. Your apron isn’t even finished yet. Don’t get fired.”

“Then you take care of Mr King here. I’m out.”

Yuri shoved past Phichit into the break room, grumbling about not needing the job _that much_ and flipping both of them off over his shoulder.

“Oh. Hi Jean. I see you’ve met Yuri.”

“He’s... feisty.”

“That’s one way to put it… Can you just… Not tell Ciao Ciao? He’s a good kid, it’s just been a rough move.”

JJ waved it off, “It was my fault anyway… I might have called him Princess.”

Phichit laughed, “Oh that’s good. I’m sure he _loved_ it. He catches a lot of crap for being a ballet dancer as it is. He’s not used to that.”

JJ rubbed the back of his head, _well that explained that ass._

“You want your usual?” Phichit asked, holding up the blue tin from the line that the local students seemed to like best. It was a high caffeine tea and didn’t taste horrible if you forgot it until it was lukewarm.

JJ nodded, “Can you make it strong?

“It’s the start of the semester Jean… At this rate, you’ll be sweating caffeine by midterms.”

“Just a rough night Phich. Becca just got dumped. And then Michiel decided to tease her…. And then Daniel tried to find her ex and Dad had to stop him.”

“First boyfriends are hard to lose,” Phichit added as he passed the tea to JJ, “And thanks for not making a big deal out of Yuri.”

“Eh. Nothing I can’t handle. I’ll apologize later.”

“Yeah… That might end poorly.”

JJ laughed and walked away, sipping at the tea as he flipped through more texts from Becca.

“He’s gone, Yuri.”

Once the teen had made his way back out, Phichit took a moment to think over the best way to approach the topic.

“Listen. He’s a good guy.”

“He called me Princess.”

“Yeah, he’s really not a morning person. But he grows on you.”

“You think _anything_ can grow on you. I mean those rodents you constantly post about?”

“Do _not_ insult my children Yuri.”

“They are hamsters, not children.”

Phichit dramatically sighed and placed his hand over his heart before they both started laughing. The bell over the front door chimed and the first of their morning rush arrived. In between customers, Phichit was teaching Yuri all the tricks for the machines and which ones went with which teas.

Soon, Yuri was headed out to the studio for practice, missing JJ returning for his afternoon tea.

“The new kid isn’t here?”

“Nope. He’s out at the studio.”

“Oh, I’ll just have to apologize tomorrow then. I think I’ll go with some peppermint now, thanks, Phich.”

“How’s your sister doing?”

“Eh… She’s listening to _Unbreak my heart_ on repeat. It’s… I forgot how dramatic fourteen-year-olds can be about breakups.”

“Oh really?”

JJ laughed, “Yeah… it’s been a couple years since any of us hit that… though I like to think I had better taste in music.”

Phichit laughed, “Oh now you have to tell me.”

“Well, when Isabella dumped me for her neighbour, _Forget You_ had just come out…”

“So you listened to the clean edit on repeat?”

JJ laughed, “At the time I wasn’t aware it _was_ a clean edit… Mom flipped out when she found out what the original said and banned me from listening to it.”

Phichit handed the tea over, “I recommend earplugs for you and chocolate for her.”

JJ smiled and grabbed some of the chocolate they stocked, “Thanks, she’ll love it.”

He waved as the next customer stepped up.

* * *

 

Yuri had just barely made it into class on time before the teacher had them stretching out- He wasn’t sure he’d enjoy this one, but he had to broaden his training if he was going to stay on stage. He couldn’t stay with Lilia anymore so he had to make a new name.

At first, he thought the guy in front of him was the jerk from this morning, but when he turned to look at the new arrival, moving to give Yuri more space, he saw their faces were really different.

“Hello! I’m Mila. I’m going to be working with you this semester on modern dance. If you didn’t sign up for this class, you can head out or stay for the workout!”

Yuri already hated the redhead.

“Make sure you stretch your arms as well, we will need you ready to move every body part for this.”

Undercut guy turned to him, “Want to do arms together?”

Yuri just looked, rolling his eyes. He _hated_ partner stretching, but the rest of the class seemed to be falling into pairs and he’d rather not be stuck with the overexcited blonde who thought it was a great idea to dye a random chunk of hair red.

They quickly worked through the stretches and then Mila was guiding them through some basic moves, coming over and reminding him to loosen up every few minutes. After class, she approached him during the cooldown.

“Ballet, right?”

Yuri nodded.

“Well, it’ll be harder for you, but your form is already showing promise. You look familiar though.”

“Da. You know my cousin Victor.”

“OH! You’re little Yurio! He told us you’d be coming over!”

“That’s not my name!”

She looked confused for a moment.

“My name is Yuri.”

“Oh like his fiance!”

Yuri growled and grabbed his bag, hopping off the floor. He’d finish his stretches later. He got halfway down the hall before someone grabbed his arm.

“Hey, you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“I’m Otabek.”

“That’s good,” Yuri just wanted to get back to the house and ignore everything, maybe he’d be able to call his Grandpa. He’d have to look up the time difference.

“I was wondering if you wanted to head to lunch with all of us. I can introduce you to a few of the guys you’ll be in class with. I’m a split major, music and dance so I won’t be in all them. Though… I’m guessing you’ll be higher up in some of the classes than the rest of us second years.”

Yuri shook off the arm and looked up the time in Russia. His Grandpa was probably already asleep. “Sure. Whatever.”

“And the music students can help you with performance pieces. I do songs for my friend JJ all the time- he’s a skater. I think you’d get along.”

Yuri just nodded, sending a quick text to Victor that he wouldn’t be back before they left for their classes.

He was actually surprised to find himself getting along with everyone, they apparently thought he'd get along great with the friend Otabek had mentioned before, especially when they found out that he had skated before Lilia demanded his full attention when he was around twelve.

Before he headed home, he had agreed to weekly lunches after their modern dance classes. Phichit beat him to the house and the two of them went over their days as they got a small dinner set up for all of them.

* * *

 

When Yuri’s Grandfather needed full-time care, he had nowhere else to go. His only other relative was his sort-of cousin Victor who had followed his fiance to Toronto to teach classes. They were already living with Phichit, who Yuuri had met in college, so they insisted one more houseguest wasn’t a big deal.

Yuri wasn’t happy to leave everything he had worked hard for left behind, but his choices were either try and take on bills for himself and his Grandpa or move to Canada with the cousin he hadn’t seen since he was 13.

He had tried for a few months, but the pay from his stage shows with Lilia wasn’t enough. He couldn’t keep up with the medical bills and the rent, even splitting it with one of the other dancers.

They had plans to move his Grandpa once he was stable enough, but it would be a long process and involve a few week-long stays at various hospitals along the route, so, for now, Yuri just saved up what he could and dealt with the changes.

When he trudged into work the next day with Phichit, JJ was standing outside holding a bag. He smiled as they walked up.

“Hey Jean, you’re early.” Phichit called out as Yuri grumbled about it being too early to deal with assholes, “And Yuri, you work at a tea shop, it’s your job to help make sure people don’t _stay_ assholes all day.”

JJ and Phichit made small talk as he unlocked the door, talking about their schedules. Yuri had tossed in his headphones to tune out what he thought was the most annoying voice he’d ever heard.

A hand waving in front of his face while he was working his way through starting the machines up brought him back to the conversation.

“Jean has something to say to you, and you will listen or I’ll tell Ciao Ciao.”

Yuri glared at the smiling Phichit and glanced over at JJ who was waiting with the bag still.

“Fine. But-”

“Just go. I’ll finish this up.”

Unfortunately, JJ’s idea of a good apology was flowers and chocolates, which caused Yuri to scream about how he wasn’t a damn girl.

Though he did grab the chocolates when he stormed away- no need to waste them.

Phichit watched as Yuri walked away, spotting the flowers on the table. He wasn’t sure if JJ _knew_ those were his favourites or if it was just a funny coincidence. Yuri didn’t seem to want to give him the satisfaction of liking the flowers.

“Jean, how in the _world_ are you one of the top students? That was the dumbest apology ever. I mean… you call him a girl, it upsets him and so you go with the standard boyfriend apology???”

“I… I’ve never really pissed anyone off like that before. I just asked my brother-”

“What _exactly_ did you say when you asked?”

“I told him I needed to apologize for calling someone princess.”

“Some _one_ not some _guy_.”

“Uh, yeah…”

“Well, that explains it.” Phichit took a deep breath and walked to start making tea. “Jean… you need to find a way to apologize to a kid who just had to uproot his entire life from being a premier for Lilia Baranovskaya to here. A place where no matter how good he is, he’s still nothing more than a male ballerina- someone to tease. He went from being surrounded by respect to one of his neighbours throwing a neon pink glittered tutu at him. Our neighbours were bad enough when it was just three men living together. Now there’s four of us and it’s… Just find a way to apologize.”

Jean nodded and waited for his tea, trying to remember where he heard the name Lilia before.

As Phichit handed him the tea, he added on, “Listen. I know you’re not trying to be a jerk… but he’s going through a lot since this summer. Run your next apology by me before you try it with him. And maybe wait a week or so?”

JJ nodded again, grabbing the tea and pulling out his phone to text his brother the results… and a bit more information.

“And Jean?”

“Yeah?”

“Look up the names I wrote on your cup.”

He glanced down and saw Lilia Baranovskaya and Yuri Plisetsky. He gave a half smile and went back to his brother’s text… apparently, he agreed with Phichit that Yuri being a boy who was tired of the gender-based jokes was a _big fucking detail to leave out_.

He spent the next few days watching hours of videos on Lilia’s career… and Yuri’s. Mostly Yuri’s.

The next morning, Yuri was the only one in the shop when he walked in, so he followed Phichit’s advice and didn’t apologize again. He ordered his tea and left a large tip.

When he got his cup, he didn’t recognize the words on it.

Yuri noticed his puzzled look, “It’s your name, king.”

“Oh, okay. Uh, Thanks”

He went on with his day, slowly sipping the tea through his first class. Afterwards, he met up with Otabek, who immediately started laughing at the cup.

“Who did you piss off?”

“Huh?”

“Well, I think I know most of the guys on the morning shift at Ciao Ciao’s… and Phichit and Ji _definitely_ don’t know Russian.”

“Oh… He told me it was my name.”

Otabek snorted, “Well, it’s _a_ name. Not a very nice one though. I wouldn’t let Professor Nikiforov see it though.”

“Oh.” JJ glanced back at the cup. He still couldn’t read it, but he trusted Otabek. He downed it before heading into their ballet class. Otabek glanced around for Yuri but realized that he would probably be in one of the more advanced classes. This was already pushing his limits- and the gentle  _can I speak with you after class Mister Altin_ from Victor just made that fact more clear.A short conversation on how he was already aware that this might end up a bit above his skill set.

JJ was waiting outside the door for him, ready with a distraction. He knew that his friend was a little sensitive about it. He had never much minded being with the lower levels, but Otabek seemed to take it as a failure.

“So I think I finally got the lyrics to work… Here, look them over.”

Otabek snatched the page from JJ and read it over, “JJ, this is… interesting”

“Good interesting or _you should burn this and we’ll pretend it never happened_ interesting?”

“In between. Sing a bit.”

“I'm the king JJ no one can stop me, this is who I am baby just follow me.”

“Yeah, okay. We’ll have to re-work… basically, everything if we go with this.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured. Here, I’ll send you the clip of what I was thinking,” JJ said, taping out on his phone.

“I mean, is this even the same song?”

“Uh, no, not really. I just got inspired.”

Otabek looked over at him, “I am guessing I have to wait for _that_ explanation?”

“Yeah.”

“I look forward to hearing what inspired this… Are you ready for the reaction? People are either going to love it or you’re going to get roasted.”

“I expect a little of both.”

Otabek just nodded and headed off to the music building, thinking through how it’d sound. He popped in his headphones and listened to the recording JJ had sent him.

JJ paused when he saw someone in one of the rooms dancing.

* * *

 

Yuri had the day off of classes so he was at one of the empty studios, dancing an old audition piece he was going to use for the upcoming show with Lilia. He would have been Puck without much effort, even though it would have been his first time going for a role that was less serious. He was on the fourth time through when Victor walked in.

“That looks good, but… no one around here is doing midsummer-”

“I know that old man.”

“Lilia”

“Madame Baranovskaya, were you raised by wolves?”

“Right, that’s what _Madame Baranovskaya_ was set to do this season, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“That wasn’t Lysander’s part.”

“Tsch”

“You normally danced his part, even when you were eight.”

“I know that old man.”

Victor leaned against the mirrors, “You were going for Puck this year.”

“ _Was_ being the key word there.”

“You would have been an amazing Puck.”

“She would have killed me.”

“You were going to audition for a part without telling her?”

“She had already fixed up my Lysander audition piece.”

“Yeah, she might have killed you.”

Yuri sat on the floor and started stretching, he wasn’t going to dance around Victor anymore.

“You know I’d love to have you in-”

“Victor… I _am not_ going from Madame to  _you_. I mean… even if I go to National, it’s a step down from Bolshoi. And you’re like three steps down from that.”

“Charming as ever.”

“Listen old man I-”

“Yurio, I know. But the offer stands. I wouldn’t mind you stepping in and teaching either.”

“Da, I know.”

“It’ll get better. We’ll get Nikolai here soon enough.”

Yuri leaned forward and put his forehead on the floor, hoping Victor would take the hint to shut up. Luckily he did and Yuri was able to finish his stretches in silence. They headed out together, Victor offering to drive him home.

When they hit the hallway, Yuri heard the last voice he really needed to hear after talking about his grandpa and Lilia.

“Yuri! That was AMAZING!”

“King. Why were you watching?”

Victor looked over at Yuri with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, I mean… I was just… and I saw you through the window and I couldn’t _not_ look.”

“Perv.”

Victor elbowed him.

“What old man? He just decided to watch me dance without telling me!” Yuri hissed out in Russian.

“You need to be nicer Yura.”

JJ was just looking between the two, trying to catch any of the words- Otabek had taught him a few words over the two years they had been friends… but he was far from conversational… all he caught was _man, nice_ and _you._

“Mister LeRoy, right?”

“Uh, yeah. Hi Professor.”

Yuri snorted, “See you tomorrow, King.”

“Yeah. Can’t live without my tea.”

JJ winked and walked away before either of the men could say anything else to him.

“He’s cute.”

“Oh God, shut _up_ old man.”

“What? And he seemed rather flexible in class. I might refer him to Yuuri. I think you’d enjoy that.”

“Why would I enjoy? No… Nevermind.”

“Yurio… Pole dancing is an _amazing_ talent for boyfriends to have. I mean… can you picture-”

“SHUT UP OLD MAN!”

About fifteen seconds later, he stopped his stomping and turned back to Victor, “AND HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!”

Victor let out a loud laugh, jogging to catch up with the angry teen, muttering _yet_ under his breath.

* * *

 

The next morning when JJ walked into the shop, Yuri had his tea ready by the time he got up to the counter.

“So, yesterday someone told me that the _name_ you wrote on my cup wasn’t very nice.”

“So you know someone who speaks Russian then.”

“What did it say?”

Yuri just smiled, “Today’s says pervert.”

“And is that better or worse than yesterdays?”

“Depends who you ask, King.”

“One day I’m going to hear my real name out of those pretty little lips.”

The playful smile dropped from Yuri’s face, “In your dreams, perv.”

“I didn’t mean it like _that_.”

“So a closeted perv.”

“No, I’m very, _very_ not in the closet, pretty much everyone knows I’m pan.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

JJ winked, “But now you know.”

Yuri just walked away, heading into the stockroom until the bell signalled the door had been opened.

“YURI!” Phichit yelled out, Yuri could practically hear him jumping.

“What has you so excited?”

“Rocky Horror is coming back for a short run! AND I got us tickets!”

“No.”

“Yuri, YES!”

“Phichit. I have _heard_ stories from the last time you idiots all went.”

“There will be less alcohol this time.”

“I _saw the photos._ ”

“We’re older, and wiser.”

“You’re twenty-three.”

“EXACTLY. Two full years of experience.”

“No fucking way.”

“You realize that we will wear you down eventually. We have an entire month.”

Yuri dropped his head, “And _who_ is we?”

“Um, Victor, Yuuri, some of the kids from their classes, Christophe might be in town… It’ll be fuuuuuuuuun.”

“Who are you going to dress me up as?”

“Well, usually Victor and Yuuri will _probably_ take Brad and Janet since they’re the only actual couple going for sure. Plus Christophe once said the day he dresses up as them is the day he dies.”

“Ugh.”

“I, since I am the mighty and powerful owner of the tickets, will be Frank N Furter.”

“I only asked about myself.”

“Christophe always did Rocky Horror.”

Yuri threw a towel at his head, “MY COSTUME ONLY!”

“Well, I was actually thinking you’d be a good Rocky.”

“Isn’t he the one in the gold shorts?”

“Yup! I think we can get Masumi on our side and snag that for you!”

“No.”

“It’s settled!” Phichit was already sending messages and walking back into the shop.

“Phichit I said _no_.”

“Too late! Masumi already said they’d do Eddie and Columbia. You’re our Rocky!”

“I didn’t agree!”

Phichit smiled, “We’ll figure it out.”

Yuri scowled at him and went back to work.

A few minutes later his phone buzzed, it was a text from Otabek

_ >> I’m guessing you’re the Yuri I’m told is going to RHPS? _

_ << So I’ve been informed. _

_ >> Then I’m claiming Riff Raff now. See you in class. _

“Phichit, how come my friend is allowed to claim a costume and you’re trying to assign me one?”

“Because Mila said that if we don’t let Otabek chose, he won’t come.”

“If I don’t get to-”

“You’ll be there. In whatever we buy you. Because you love us.”

Yuri grumbled under his breath.

“Fine. Because we both know you’re not about to deal with _months_ of Victor pouting after the fact if you don’t.”

Yuri’s eyes slightly widened at that, “Fine, but _I_ will buy my own golden underwear.”

Phichit tossed his arms around Yuri while trying to jump at the same time.

“Let go of me! You smell like your rodents!”

“Yuri! You know what my children smell like! YOU LOVE THEM!”

* * *

 

As the next few weeks went on, Yuri discovered that this wasn’t just a show- it was a tradition. During that time, JJ had tried a few Phichit-approved-apologies: ballet tickets, doughnuts, fun music mixes… Yuri continued to write things in Russian on his cups. Otabek said it was obvious that he wasn’t mad anymore judging by the fact that more often than not, it was some form of _king_ written out.

Otabek had figured out that the boy writing out the insults was _obviously_ the reason he changed up his song, but he still didn’t know anything about him. He couldn’t exactly show up to the tea shop and ask who there knew how to write in Russian. JJ was keeping everything about him a secret- Otabek only knew it was a boy because JJ had slipped up once and said _he_ looked like pure sin in Yoga pants. Normally his friend would be talking non-stop about his crushes.

Yuri had been asking about the viewing at their weekly lunches. The students were happy to explain the tradition to him. Apparently, everyone involved with dance or music took it  _very seriously._

The local drive-in would have an entire “no car” weekend every other year where they would set up a stage in front of the screen and run Rocky Horror for three nights only.

There were lists of acceptable things to bring and breaking the rules seemed to be social suicide.

So Yuri was sent out shopping for a very specific type of toilet paper- one that wouldn’t kill the grass or something like that.

Because he got it _wrong_ the first time and Victor had hidden it to avoid the lectures from Phichit. They already had water pistols and newspapers sitting in a bag by the door.

He _still_ hadn’t gotten his golden underwear yet, but a trip to the dance store on the way home would fix that. They had apparently stocked up on all the main costumes for the show. This entire town got too far into this tradition.

He checked out with the _right_ toilet paper this time.

He knew it was because it matched the _picture_ Victor sent him.

He walked the block and a half to the dance store and as soon as he walked in, the girl at the counter noticed his bag.

“OH! Scotts! Our Rocky Horror stock is over here! Who are you going as? Oh, you’d make a great Rocky with that hair! Please tell me you’re doing Rocky!”

_Yeah, this town got way too fucking into this shit._

“Uh, yeah. Rocky. I need-”

“Our gold stuff is over here. Are you going bikinis, boxers, shorts, bodysuit-”

“The shorts like in the movie.”

“Okay, here… I think small or medium for you- here… try these.”

She had shoved a few hangers in his hands and grabbed his bag, pushing him into the dressing room before he could react.

“You try these on and I’ll hold onto this for you!”

Yuri took a few glances down at the gold fabric in his hands, there were a few shades and one that was made of glitter. He found a plain gold one that he thought would look good on and quickly slipped into them.

The mirror in the room wasn’t big enough for him to see himself, so he headed over to the mirrors in the main area, not realizing that there was another customer.

“Holy _shit_.”

Yuri turned around to see Mila looking through all the thigh highs

“You look AMAZING Plisetsky!”

“Uh, thanks,” He was trying to cover himself with his hands as Mila walked around him.

“Oh, you’re totally a virgin.” Mila was clapping her hands and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“What are you talking about hag?”

“You’ve never gone to the show before have you?”

“Oh, that.”

“Yeah, you seem... _shy_ . I mean, Victor said you were our Rocky… but this is just too good. _Our Rocky_ is a virgin. A sweet little shy virgin.”

Yuri dropped his hands to his side and glared before storming back into the fitting room, trying to ignore the giggles from Mila and the shop girl. He played on his phone until he heard Mila leave the shop then walked out and bought the shorts.

Phichit made him try them on when he got home.

“Okay, we’ll get waxed in a couple days.”

“What? No way.”

“Yes way, I’m making the appointments now.”

“Phichit!”

“What? You don’t have _much_ hair but I will not be seen with a hairy Rocky… You _have_ waxed before, right?”

“Well, yeah. But I kinda figured since I’m not doing shows anymore-”

“Then it’s settled. Tomorrow after our shift- waxing and massages.”

Yuri just ignored him and headed off for bed. Tomorrow was going to _suck_.

The next morning, JJ walked in a few minutes after the morning rush and Yuri decided to test out a theory Otabek had.

He had been complaining about the overcaffeinated idiot of a morning person for a while- and when he told Otabek about the latest gift, he was sure the guy had it bad for Yuri. So he suggested giving the guy his number.

Yuri had argued about possibly giving the guy a fake number and seeing the reaction, but Otabek talked him out of it.

So, when he walked up, Yuri handed him the cup and smirked.

JJ was slightly disappointed to see that nothing was written on it in the Cyrillic lettering he had grown used to. This time it just said “King.”

He was still staring at the cup pouting when he met up with Otabek.

“I don’t know what I did wrong this time.”

Otabek glanced over and JJ held up the cup. The g looped at the end with an arrow pointing down. He grabbed the cup and slid down the sleeve, handing it back to JJ.

“It looks like you got his number.” A number that Otabek _definitely_ recognized.

“Oh. Oh. Should I? I mean, call, text… crap. I shouldn’t right away, right? Oh, what do I send… Stop laughing, this is _serious_.”

That, of course, only made his friend laugh harder.

“Otabek! Normally I _know_ what someone’s number means. Like… If I’m getting it to study- I can send a text with _these are my free blocks_ … or if I was asking them out I would be like _hey, dinner Friday?_ But I have no clue what to do with this!”

“You’re basically dedicating an entire _season_ to the guy. Try _Hello_.”

JJ just looked at the cup again, then pulled out his phone.

“So, are you going to Rocky with us? Prof hasn’t told me _exactly_ who’s in the group yet.”

“Uh, yeah… I’m borrowing Mary’s old dance wig and going as magenta. Are you doing Riff Raff again?”

“Of course. You remember what happened the last time I tried heels and lingerie. Plus, a little powder in my hair and my old suit… simple and cheap.”

“Oh please, you had people hitting on you for _weeks_ after that Halloween.”

“Yes, which might be awesome for _you_ … ”

“Yeah, yeah… I know Beks.”

“Plus, the pictures got to my sister. I will never live it down. I had to explain the entire _dressing up for Halloween_ thing to her so she wouldn’t show my mother.”

“I know, I remember the email from her.”

JJ pulled up a photo of the costume he had ordered after sending a hello to Yuri.

As Otabek was glancing at the screen he started laughing.

“What now?”

“He… oh, just read it.”

“You read my texts??”

“No JJ, it pops up on its own.”

JJ grabbed the phone and looked at the message.

_ >> What do you want, king? _

Well, that explained his laughter… well, either that or the contact name of _Princess Tea_...

_ << Just wanted you to have my number little one. _

_ >> Yeah, well… don’t be annoying _

_ >> Which is almost impossible for you, I know. _

_ << I’ll do my best. _

There was no response for a couple minutes and JJ was still looking at his phone. Otabek cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, sorry.”

“That bad, huh?”

“When you meet him, you’ll understand.”

“Doubtful.”

“I know you… you might not get the whole dating and attraction thing, but you understand beauty.”

“And you think _Princess Tea_ is that amazing?”

“Please never tell him that.”

Otabek imagined what Yuri’s reaction might be, and while he was tempted to enjoy it, JJ seemed really hung up on the kid. Though JJ was right- Yuri was nice to look at. He couldn’t wait to see the reaction when Yuri realized the guy everyone talked about was the same as the obnoxious guy from the shop.

And if he just so happened to ensure that there was no chance of them realizing until the show… well, no one but Mary and her new set of nail polish would ever know. It was only a week, after all…

Otabek had spent the few month of the school year listening to Yuri talk about the jerk customer from work, and JJ talk about the angel he pissed off, and the group talking to Yuri and JJ about… JJ and Yuri.

He’s actually surprised he didn’t figure it out sooner.

* * *

 

“No, I am _not_ putting oil on.”

“Yuri, it will look _amazing_.”

“I’ve seen the confetti! It will get _everywhere_ and it will stick to me. I will be a walking disco ball by the end of the night. I’m already in sparkly shorts, _no_.”

It was another fifteen minutes of arguing and one dramatic meltdown from _Brad_ (because Victor refused to respond to anything else after he put on the glasses) before Yuri gave in and let himself be rubbed down with oil. Phichit neglected to inform him of the golden shimmer in the oil before doing so.

 _Great_ , the night is off to a great start.

They grabbed the bag of props and started to walk to the drive-in. The streets were packed with others dressed up and heading to the show.

Yuri had managed to attract a few _admirers_ as they walked, girls trying to hook their arm through his and talking about how he’s the _best rocky ever._ Yuri ended up wedging himself between Phichit and Christophe and texting Otabek the entire way to the theatre.

JJ had asked if he was going.

He had no intention of telling him until it would be too late to show up tonight.

His plan was a selfie of him with the full group.

Otabek was waiting with a couple of the kids from class since Phichit still had all the tickets. Yuri was busy looking at whoever was next to Otabek. He was _pretty sure_ it was a guy dressed up as Magenta. He had never seen a girl with thighs like that.

He was busy hoping the guy would bend over as Otabek was introducing him- so _this_ was the JJ everyone thought he would love.

He quickly tried to remember if anyone mentioned him being gay…

And then he turned around.

“KING!”

Otabek _might_ have taken a picture for Mary and the trouble she went through this week keeping JJ from all the group hangouts.

JJ and Yuri were just staring at each other.

JJ looked like a kid in the candy shop, Yuri oiled up and nearly naked was an image he would never forget.

Yuri was torn between anger and horniness. He was trying to fit together _King Jean_ , the obnoxious jerk who had slowly redeemed himself from the worst introduction ever… with JJ the incredibly sexy man whose friends thought he was the greatest thing ever and had no trouble telling Yuri all about the charity work and good grades and why did they never mention those _thighs_?

Phichit walked past Otabek and the rest of the group followed, going to get a seat. Otabek grabbed one of each of their hands and started pulling them and Yuri finally snapped out of it and started a very long, very vulgar rant in Russian.

Yeah, Otabek _really_ should have picked up on Yuri being the one JJ was obsessed with much sooner.

“YURA! Where did you even _learn_ that language?” came from Victor- who was currently being pulled through the gates by Yuuri.

JJ was unapologetically trailing behind to watch Yuri’s ass. Otabek would flinch every once in a while as Yuri yelled.

By the time they hit the snack stand, Yuri had calmed down- or just decided it wasn’t worth yelling.

JJ offered to pay for Yuri and Otabek’s snacks.

Yuri was going to argue until he realized that he didn’t have pockets and therefore didn’t have money.

They got some popcorn and drinks and headed to where Yuuri had set up their blankets and settled in, waiting for the movie to start. They had arrived early, so they had about half an hour to kill.

Yuri kept asking if all the things their friends had told him were true. They were.

JJ was not hiding all of his glances at Yuri and Otabek kept rolling his eyes at how obvious both were being.

Then one of the many, _many_ Franks took to the stage and Yuri was being carried by Mila before the person even started talking. He had been scooped up bridal style before he could object.

“WELCOME MY PRETTIES! I am Alex, your resident Frank N Furter and tonight’s host. I _know_ for fact we have at least one virgin here tonight. Let's get them alllll up here for a little fun.”

Yuri was now trying to get out of Mila’s arms. It wasn’t going well.

He was on stage before he could escape along with about six others.

“As you know, tonight being the first night means it’s our _auction_ night.”

Yuri was now glaring at Mila who was wrapped around him holding him in place. They were third in line as the announcer declared that whoever wins the bid gets to sit with their virgin and teach them the _right way to rocky!_ Yuri was now slightly panicked.

He watched as the first two were auctioned off to people they seemed to know. He really, for once in his life, hoped the old man was prepared.

“Next up we have… oooo… A very, very pretty Rocky. I might bid on him myself.”

Yuri glared and started to swear in Russian again until the microphone was put in his face, at which time he shut down.

Mila pinched his side and hissed out _say your name._

“I’m Yuri Plisetsky.”

“Oh, you’re not from around here, are you? Folks, we have a pretty little thing here with an accent to die for. Are we ready to start bidding?”

Yuri watched as the announcer turned down bids of lube packets and alcohol and many, many toys he had never seen before. He had taken to simply glaring between Alex and Mila and determining the best way to repay the wonder-couple for not coming prepared.

“And with a rather large purple glitter dildo, we have a winner!”

Yuri turned to watch the announcer accept a package and Mila smiling and pushing him into someone’s arms. Yuri went stiff as the arms snaked around his waist.

At least until he heard “Relax. My brother knew my group had a virgin and promised to not let anyone else touch the kid that Mila brought up.”

Yuri relaxed against JJ, glad that _someone_ had thought this through.

He spent most of the show relaxed between JJ’s legs, leaning against him and doing the strange things JJ told him to- throwing toilet paper and confetti, snapping gloves and shooting each other with squirt guns.

By halfway through the movie, Yuri started to shiver. JJ had pulled him closer and started to rub along his sides.

He was pointedly _ignoring_ the looks he was getting from Phichit and Otabek.

By the end of the movie, he was regretting the lack of coverage his costume provided, not just because he was cold- though that was partially it. The main problem was that as soon as he stood up, everyone would see that he was painfully hard.

When everyone started to gather their things and stand, JJ dropped a coat on his shoulders. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

“Please, please tell me I’m forgiven finally and I can ask you out?”

Yuri turned so his legs were draped over one of JJ’s and gave him a sharp look.

“Idiot, I wouldn’t have given you my number if you weren’t forgiven.”

JJ let out a huge smile and leaned in to kiss Yuri, letting Yuri feel that he wasn’t the _only_ one painfully hard on their blanket.

Mila started whistling and in turn, got flipped off by Yuri.

JJ pulled back and rested his forehead against Yuri’s, “Want to come back to my place?”

“Fuck yes. Let's go.”

Yuri grabbed his phone from the blanket and slid it in the jacket pocket. As he pulled the sides together, he decided JJ wouldn’t get this jacket back ever. Even if it was a tacky red jacket with a leaf on the front. It fell below his ass and smelled like JJ- therefore it was now Yuri’s.

They walked away from the rest of the group, hearing Victor yelling _something_ about shovels and rights and Yuri didn’t care because the bane of his existence was holding his hand and leading him home.

When they got to the small townhome, JJ brought him inside and Yuri had him slammed against the door, pulling his head down into a kiss before JJ could even pull off his shoes. The height difference was annoying him.

JJ placed his hands on Yuri’s shoulders and pushed him back a little, “Tiger, why don’t we go to the bedroom?”

“Fuck.”

“Hopefully.”

Yuri followed JJ, watching how he moved in the heels and enjoying the shape of his legs. He was pretty sure even out of heels he could spend hours touching and enjoying them.

When they got to the end of the hall, JJ opened a door and walked to the closet, sitting on the floor to take off his shoes. When Yuri stepped into the room, JJ grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. His face was at the perfect height like this, with JJ sitting back on his feet in front of the closet doors that were full-length mirrors.

Now, Yuri had figured out by the time he hit puberty that he was probably never going to be looking down on someone in a dress picturing them covered in his cum… but seeing JJ kneeling before him the French maid get-up, he realized that his eleven-year-old-self lacked imagination. He loved the way the short skirt highlighted JJ’s dick, laying gently over the bulge.

JJ started to rub his hands up and down Yuri’s thighs, going between looking in his eyes and looking at his gold-covered-cock, “Can I?”

“Fuck yes. Please… Now.”

JJ didn’t waste any time, he dragged his hands over the tight shorts and then drew them down to Yuri’s thighs, leaning in and licking the head as soon as he could. Yuri let out a groan that JJ was sure would become one of his favourite sounds.

He slowly let his tongue drag up and down Yuri’s shaft, leaving plenty of spit coating the entire length so he could slide his lips easier once he really got started.

The way Yuri chanted his name was a special kind of torture, making JJ press against the lace of the briefs he had worn tonight. He was regretting the choice as the fabric was starting to feel itchy against him, but wearing anything else with the garter simply would not do. When he dressed up, he went all out.

As he slid up and down on Yuri, he relaxed his throat and worked his hands onto Yuri’s ass, pressing him forward and glancing up. Yuri already looked amazing, flushed pink and covered in oil and confetti. He could see the muscles in his stomach tensing as his hips gently moved, his body wanting to thrust but his brain holding him back.

JJ didn’t want him to hold back. From the first time he saw Yuri’s ass bent over in leggings he had wanted to be just like this, on his knees and being used. Sure, initially he thought there would be more grinding against his tongue and less thrusting… but he couldn’t exactly say he wasn’t pleased with the end result.

He pulled Yuri’s hips forward all the way, looking up and waiting to catch Yuri’s eye. When Yuri did look down, he clasped his hands behind his back and gave his best _fuck me now_ look. It worked and Yuri slid the wig off his head and gripped into his hair, taking shallow thrusts and letting JJ’s lips pop on and off the tip, giving little licks to the slit and sucking as Yuri drew back.

Yuri could feel himself ready to come and pulled JJ off, running one hand over his cock and using the other to hold open JJ’s mouth. He let the cum hit JJ’s cheeks first and then slid the head back in and JJ started to suck, swallowing the little bit that made it into his mouth.

Yuri let out a deep sigh and sat on the bed, laying down with his feet over the edge.

JJ wiped off his face, checking the mirror to see if he got it all off, “Hey, we should probably shower before bed.”

“Don’t you want me to-”

“Maybe, but shower first. No need to get oil everywhere and I’m sure that confetti is getting itchy.”

Yuri nodded and held out his hands, waiting for JJ to come pull him up on the bed. JJ took off the dress first and Yuri glanced up just in time to see him starting to undo the clips on his garter.

“No, leave it.”

“Huh? But the shower?”

Yuri thought it over. The red lace would look amazing wet. He really, really wanted to peel it off of JJ.

With Yuri’s nod, JJ walked over to the bed, pulling him up and slipping the coat off his shoulders. JJ led them into the bathroom, starting the shower before nudging Yuri’s shorts down his legs.

When they stepped into the shower, Yuri watched as the water soaked what little JJ was still wearing. He sat on the edge of the tub and slowly unclipped all the garters, letting his hands explore JJ’s thighs- they were solid muscle… well, all of JJ seemed to be solid muscle.

All Yuri could think about now was how hard JJ would be able to thrust into him. His cock was already stirring back to hardness at the thought. He let his fingers trace the belt before sliding it down. JJ was watching everything he did, glad that Yuri had forgiven him for the initial mixup.

Yuri leaned forward and let his lips part around the head of JJ’s cock, pressing against him and licking the lace.

“Yuri, as much as I would really, really love to continue that… if you do I’m not sure we’ll end up-”

Yuri pulled back and started to play with the hem of the thigh highs instead, slowly rolling them down while massaging his thighs.

JJ determined he was wrong before… _This_ was the torture. Before was nothing more than a warm up to the force that was Yuri.

He reached out and got a flannel to wash the oil and confetti off of Yuri, drizzling the sweet soap on it and lathering it in his hand before pulling Yuri up from the side of the tub. He started with the back and Yuri was impatient, scrubbing his front with JJ’s heavier scented soap and his hands.

The mixture of the scents was going to drive JJ crazy.

Yuri turned and started to kiss JJ, standing on the balls of his feet and pressing their bodies together, rubbing his hands up and down JJ’s back.

“Please tell me we’re done,” Yuri whispered against his lips, grinding against JJ and letting out a small moan.

JJ nodded and Yuri slipped his hands under the lace, letting the fabric slowly roll down and letting JJ free, gently stroking him a few times before they stepped out and dried off. Yuri was back in the bedroom and searching for the lube before JJ had tossed all his clothes into the hamper and walked across the hall.

JJ pushed Yuri onto the bed, reaching over to grab the lube from the drawer. He laid next to Yuri and pulled him so they were face to face, pressing their bodies together and sliding Yuri's leg over his hip. He drizzled the lube on his fingers, rubbing against Yuri's entrance and letting Yuri push back against him and press his fingers inside.

The moan Yuri let out against his lips had his cock twitching. He quickly found Yuri’s prostate and pressed against it, rubbing until Yuri’s body was relaxing against his finger, taking that as a cue to slide in a second finger. He kept his lips against Yuri’s as he worked to relax him again to add a third and then a fourth, each time feeling him tense and melt against him.

Once he relaxed around all four, JJ slid the condom on and covered himself with lube, sliding forward and holding steady, gently rubbing against Yuri like he had with his fingers.

Yuri was just as impatient, pressing down and taking him inside, breathing hard against JJ’s lips.

JJ started out slowly, rocking more than thrusting as he kissed along Yuri’s jaw and shoulders.

He gently rolled them so he was on top and Yuri smirked, pulling his leg flat against his chest, watching the lust in JJ’s eyes grow.

JJ thrusted into Yuri and reached between them, sliding his fist along Yuri at the same speed. Yuri had gone back to chanting JJ’s name and he could feel Yuri clenching around him, tipping him over into his own orgasm as Yuri spilled onto his stomach.

JJ dropped his head to Yuri’s shoulder, barely keeping himself from collapsing onto him. He took a few deep breaths before sliding out and grabbing a cloth from the bathroom to clean Yuri up with.

Once they were both clean and curled up against each other, JJ pressed a kiss to his head, “I do want to date you, you know… This was nice but I do want to keep you.”

Yuri pulled a little closer, “Whatever. I’m going to steal clothes from you, probably all the time. And I’m not going to be your cheerleader for those competitions.”

JJ chuckled and closed his eyes, “You can steal all the clothes you want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
